Rio Uchida
is a Japanese actress and model who portrayed Kiriko Shijima in Kamen Rider Drive. She celebrated her 23rd birthday while filming for Drive's eleventh episode, http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1204776_2271.html then her 24th birthday while filming for Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1206725_2475.html Bio Uchida made her debut into the entertainment industry in 2010. She graduated from Nihon University in 2014. Personal life *Her hobbies include reading comic books, drawing, and singing. *She is also adept in playing the piano, and the trumpet. *Uchida has a younger brother. *Uchida was inspired to audition for Drive when she watched Kamen Rider Kabuto in her childhood, stating Renge Takatori as her favorite character. *Uchida had previously auditioned for a guest role , and actually passed. However for unknown reasons she did not show up for filming. Producer Takahiro Omuro later noticed this when Uchida came to audition for Drive and cast her in the role of Kiriko. *Uchida has stated that if she did not get cast in Kamen Rider Drive, she would have retired from the entertainment world. *Uchida actually started a band in high school, saying she was inspired to do so from the anime . *Uchida is a huge anime fan, stating her favorite series is JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. *When Uchida first began auditioning to enter her current agency, she chose to dance to Hare Hare Yukai, the opening theme song to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *Uchida was briefly in an idol group called Predia, and performed live once. Filmography Film *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (December 13, 2014) - Kiriko Shijima, Zoruku Tojo **''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' **''Movie War Full Throttle'' *''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' (March 21, 2015) - Kiriko Shijima *''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' (August 8, 2015) - Kiriko Shijima *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis'' (December 12, 2015) - Kiriko Shijima TV *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2014-2015, TV Asahi) - Kiriko Shijima *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special'' (March 29, 2015, TV Asahi) - Kiriko Shijima Original video *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission'' (2014-2016, Toei) - Kiriko Shijima **''Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief!'' (November 29, 2014) **''Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' (December 13, 2014) **''Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!'' (2015) **''Secret Mission Type TOKUJO'' (2015) ***Episode 1: How Were the Special Investigation Unit Selected? (April 8, 2015) ***Episode 2: Just What is the Anima System? (July 8, 2015) ***Episode 3: Who Killed Professor Odagiri? (October 7, 2015) ***Episode 4: Why Was Professor Banno Targeted during the Global Freeze? (January 6, 2016) **''Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'' (October 1, 2015) *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' (April 20, 2016) - Kiriko Shijima Web drama *''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' (2015, Toei) - Kiriko Shijima **Episode 1: Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!! (March 21, 2015) **Episode 2: Fighting!! The Airstrike of Sky Cyclone (March 28, 2015) **Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader (April 4, 2015) *''Kamen Rider Drive Vs. the Terrifying Zunbo Ganbo Roidmude'' (March 25, 2015) - Kiriko Shijima Stage *''Kamen Rider Drive Special Events: The Special Circumstances Case Investigation File'' (May 3-4, 2015) - Kiriko Shijima CM *Bandai Kamen Rider Chocolate Biscuit Ball (2015) Notes to be added External Links *Rio Uchida at Wikipedia (Japan) *Agency profile page *Official blog Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Actors who appeared in J Drama